


Believe Me

by Jewely



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Angry Crowley (Good Omens), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crying Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fanfiction, Guilty Crowley (Good Omens), Hugs, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Apocalypse, Sad Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sad Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), The Arrangement (Good Omens), The bookshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewely/pseuds/Jewely
Summary: They’d met in the Bookshop today for a simple drink, to chat, to talk about exiting things in their life. But at some point, they had turned from their usual (drunken) topic, dolphins and whales, to the times before Armagedidn’t. Pleasant conversation at first. But soon, they started to fight.A short angsty Oneshot, with a happy, fluffy ending ✨
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 18





	Believe Me

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve read many fics where Azirapahle is apologizing and was just being oblivious when having rejected Crowley in the 60’s.
> 
> Now I _really_ needed to write a Oneshot of the other perspective.

“You’re ridiculous!“ Crowley snapped - almost shouted. He stood up from the old fashioned couch in Azirapahle’s Bookshop, furiously regarding down at the angel who was still sitting on his - just as old fashioned - armchair. 

They’d met in the Bookshop today for a simple drink, to chat, to talk about exiting things in their life. But at some point, they had turned from their usual (drunken) topic, dolphins and whales, to the times before Armagedidn’t. Pleasant conversation at first. But soon, they started to fight.

“I never, _not ONCE_ , rejected you!” Crowley growled. “I was _always_ the one who wanted to improve our relationship. It meant something to me, to be with you. And you didn’t give **a** **fuck**!” the demon’s voice raised again.

Azirapahle gasped. The angel put his drink to the side and was now also standing upright, facing Crowley. “That’s not true! You know it’s not true! Being with you _always_ meant so much to me! And I always appreciated the way you care for me!”

The demon huffed a humorless laugh. “Oh yeah?” he provoked. “Then why did you keep saying we weren’t friends? Why did you keep rejecting my love?” the serpent didn’t notice that he was now shouting even louder, making the angel jump.

Azirapahle tried to keep his voice steady. “I never rejected your love.” he mumbled.  


An unamused ‘Pff’ came from Crowley’s mouth. “Oh no, of _course_ not!” Crowley growled sarcastically and threw his hands angrily in Azirapahle’s direction. “You constantly keep reminding me of me being a demon. Is that your way to make clear, how miserable and unholy I look next to you?” He took a dangerous step forward. “What about the globe theatre? You shamelessly claimed that we weren’t friends!” the demon was yelling again. “And what about ‘ _You go to fast for me, Crowley._ ’?” he mimicked Azirapahle’s voice. “That had been a clear rejection. You never cared _a thing_ about me.”

“How can you say this?!” Azirapahle was now yelling, too. “Did you even listen to what I said afterwards? I told you that hell will _destroy_ you when they find out about The Arrangement. About **us**.” the principality was obviously fighting with the tears welling up in his pale blue eyes. “And the reason why I gave you the holy water was, that I _care_ about you! I didn’t want you to risk your life in a useless church-robbery! I never _ever_ wanted you to get hurt, let alone let yourself be destroyed by holy water! How can you say things like this? Why did you only remember the bad bluffs I had to come up with? Do you think it was easy for me?!”

Crowley stared at the angel. He had never heard Azirapahle shouting like this.

The angel took a deep, shaky breath. “Hell and Heaven would’ve killed both of us if I’d let it happen.” the shorter man-shaped being was talking quieter now. “You were so stubborn. A simple ‘It’s too dangerous’ wouldn’t have stopped you. I didn’t want you to get hurt. I was _protecting_ you, in case you didn’t notice.” Azirapahle looked away from the demon. “Obviously you didn’t.” the angel added, barely audible.

The demon kept staring wide-eyed at the angel, who was now regarding the floor. They were both silent for a while, and Crowley could feel the guilt filling him. How could he be so ignorant? He had hurt the angel.

“C’mere.” Crowley whispered, and pulled Azirapahle into a tight embrace. The angel was hugging him back, to Crowley’s relief.

Azirapahle held back for a while, but then wept in Crowley’s shoulder. Nothing but quiet sobs, and the muffled evening-traffic from the street, could be heard. They stayed like this for a few minutes. The guilt welling up inside of Crowley grew in intensity, as he realized that it was _him_ upsetting his partner and making him cry.

“Angel, you’re right. I’m so sorry. You did the right thing. I’m sorry.” Crowley admitted, whispering in Azirapahle’s pale, fluffy locks.  


“I’m sorry too.” said angel answered, still hiding his face in the juncture between Crowley’s neck and shoulder. The demon caressed his boyfriends back, and kissed his hair.

“I love you, Crowley. More than I love humanity, or anything else. I really do, please believe me.” Azirapahle sobbed, almost desperate. 

“Of course I believe you, angel. I never doubted it, I was just too drunk to think about what I was saying. You’re so good and smart. I love you.” Crowley answered, softly and carefully not to say something stupid again. He smiled softly as he felt Azirapahle hugging him closer.

After one more while of silence, the demon spoke up: “Hey, angel. How about when we change the topic and get ourselves some nice dinner somewhere? Hm?” he suggested, slowly breaking the embrace, to look into the angel’s beautiful, still slightly wet eyes. “Sounds good to me.” Azirapahle answered, smiling, and hugged his demon once again, tight, promising. Loving.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but I hope you like it 🌟  
> Thanks for reading ✨  
> 


End file.
